Pack Princess
by madisonlahote
Summary: Bella was supposed to move in with Charlie at age 15 but her mom died and she stayed to look after Phil. Now Phil is coaching baseball and she's back in Forks. What will the pack think of her? Will her past follow her?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella:**

"It's real good to have you home Bells" my dad grinned after I'd pulled up on his drive in my white range rover with baby pink detailing that Phil had bought for me before I left as a going away present even though he was desperate for me to travel with him. He was pretty lonely since my mom died and it had been me and him since it happened 6 years ago.

I hugged him close and smiled at him "It's good to be back dad, too long since I last saw you old man"

"I know honey but with work things have been real crazy round here. Some hikers have been killed by some kind of animal in the woods, it's scary stuff Bells so you stay out of the woods on your own sweetheart"

"I will dad, not much of a hiker, you know that" I joked.

"Yeah, so you ready to see your home coming present?" he asked excitedly

"Sure, what is it?"

"Jump in the car and follow me" he said as he got in his car and led the way towards the border between Forks and La Push.

I followed diligently wondering what the hell he could have gotten me all the way out here until he pulled up to a large white house with blue shutters overlooking first beach with forest to the side. I studied the house and it was gorgeous. I got out and looked at my dad in awe.

"Who's house dad?"

He tossed me a set of keys with a key ring containing different coloured wooden wolves "It's yours honey"

I heard the words and my mouth hit the ground "Excuse me?"

"It was your Grandma Swan's house honey, she left it to you in her will but I got left with all the details since you were so young. I thought at 21 you wouldn't wanna be bunking with your old man so I had some guys from La Push help me out. You remember Jake right? Yeah well him and a few of his friends have been fixing up the Rez so I asked them to fix it up for you"

I had walked up the path towards the front door while my dad was talking and just looked around in utter disbelief.

"This place is huge dad! Are you sure this is mine?"

"Yep I'm very sure honey. Sam said you should design how you want it and they'll be back to finish it" he beamed "Go park your car in the garage and I'll take your things inside"

I did as I was told before walking through the front door "This place is huge! How many rooms is it!"

"Um it's ten bedrooms I think so you'll be pottering around in this big house I'm afraid"

"Jesus! Ten bedrooms!"

"Yeah I started doing out the loft room for you though since it's the biggest, come and take a look"

I followed him up and he was right this room was huge and that bed was ridiculously big! I stroked along the desk when I noticed the new macbook computer sat on the desk and eyed my dad suspiciously.

"Yeah well I was gonna get you a car but Phil said he'd done that and then said about one of those" he said pointing to it "I got Quil to pick it out for you, he's pretty good with that kind of thing"

"It's perfect dad" I whispered before hugging him again, tears slipping down my face "Now for the real question, how big is the kitchen?"

He pulled me downstairs and then put his hands over my eyes before leading me to it. He stood for a minute before quickly pulling his hands away and I gasped it was my perfect kitchen! It was cream tiled floor and cream painted walls with eggshell blue cabinets and all new brushed steel appliances. The island in the middle was a huge oval shape and the back wall was all glass doors showing the beach.

Dad laughed as I pulled closer to it "Yeah I didn't think you'd change anything in here at all, Sue Clearwater stocked the fridge for you, you remember Sue right?"

"Yeah, I love Sue! She still working at the diner?"

"Yep the one and only"

"Might see if she can get me a job" I mused brushing my hand over the pale wood countertops.

"Actually, um Paul works at a new bar that just opened in town and said he'd set up an interview for you down there tonight around 7 if you want? I remembered you had experience so I thought it would be okay?"

"Yeah dad! That's great! I love bar work!" I beamed at him "Oh crap, it's 6:30 now, I better get going. Um, any chance you'll hole yourself up in a room here while I get used to it again?"

"Yeah honey, follow me to the bar and I'll head home to get stuff for the next few days"

"Thanks, dad! It won't be long I promise"

"Don't worry honey, I'm just still ecstatic you're home!"

"Me too dad" I smiled softly because it was definitely the truth "Okay, I'm just gonna head up and get changed. I'll be two minutes"

"Okay sweetheart" he said settling himself on a cozy looking cream couch and putting Sports Centre on.

I ran upstairs throwing open the cases that dad had brought up looking for something to wear. I pulled on a pair of black leather leggings, black high heeled ankle boots and teamed them with a black tank and my black leather jacket before rushing back downstairs.

"When did you get graceful Bells?" my dad chuckled "Years, ago you'd never be able to run in heels"

"I thank dancing classes dad." I giggled before picking up my tote and heading to the garage. I got in my car, closing the garage door and following my dad to the bar. We pulled up in the parking lot and he rolled his window down.

"I'll see you later on Bella honey. Good luck!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Paul:**

I was standing on shift after one long arse day at work on baby Swan's new house. I wonder what she thought of it. We didn't do much with any room really, just getting the maintenance done, leaving it for her to finish up how she wanted.

I wondered what she was like, Jake has had a serious crush on her since she used to come here for Summers when she was eight but there was no way he could do anything now. He was a part of the wolf pack, just like the rest of us. We'd all been phased for various lengths of time throughout the last 4 years and now we were pinned to the Rez indefinitely, no college, no moving away, no nothing. We weren't even allowed to seriously date thanks to this imprint shit. I mean I was happy with my whole 'hit it and quit it' motto but the other guys weren't. I didn't really want to imprint but I did at the same time. Yeah I wanted someone to look after and love unconditionally since I had a pretty shitty 23 years of life so far but I certainly didn't want to share said imprint with 5 other horny fucking wolves.

Yep, when we imprint it's one girl. ONE. All I can say is she'll have to be pretty fucking special to take on all seven of us and whoever else phases in the meantime. This shit was so fucked up. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the door of the bar opening.

"You ready out here Paul? Danny?" the manager Mike asked us.

"Yep all cool out here dude, you ready for opening?"

"Yep, just waiting for the chick you mentioned earlier to turn up, she's my only female so she best be one hell of a babe"

"Why'd you only hire one chick you idiot?"

"Well with me and my brothers and you guys everyone else it guys and I only had budget for one more. I was looking for someone else but you mentioned the Chief's kid and even when she was younger she was a looker"

I couldn't help but laugh at this idiot pinning all his hopes on one hot chick.

"Hey boss, think you're in luck" Danny smirked, tilting his head towards the Chief's squad car followed by one hot Range Rover.

We saw the Chief take off back towards Forks and the Range Rover parked up in the spot before the door opened and out jumped the most fucking gorgeous thing I'd ever see. She was dressed all in black which brought out her pale skin, the tight fabric showing her fuck hot body and her heels just accentuating those endless legs. She got closer and my eyes roamed over her face which was framed by perfect brown curls. Her face was perfect. Full pink lips, the bottom one more plump than the top, perfect cheek bones, thick black lashes framing stunning chocolate brown eyes.

"Fuck me, there is a God" Mike whispered before she reached us.

She looked up through those lashes straight at me and my knees felt weak from the force of emotion. Here in front of me was my life. She was perfect in every way and she was my imprint.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan, the Chief's daughter" she smiled extending her hand to me.

I snapped out of my trance and pulled it up to my lips, kissing it softly "Well hello there beautiful. I've been wondering if you would turn up for my offer. I'm Paul"

"Yeah, thanks for setting this up for me" she said with that perfect smile "Who do I talk to about it?"

Before I could answer Mike had her hand in his and I wanted to rip his fucking head off "That would be me Angel, my name's Mike, I own this place and you have just become my new employee" he said with a voice laced with his clear desire.

"Really?!"

"Yep, come on in, I'll show you around and you can start tonight" he said before trying to usher her inside with a hand on her lower back.

She looked around, worrying her lip with her perfectly white teeth "Um, I'll see you later right Paul?"

"Yeah I'll be in on my break Princess don't worry" I smirked before turning back to the line of people waiting to get in.

As soon as she left my vision I had my phone out and sent a text out saying two words 'Found her'

I spent the next half hour checking ID's, suffering through women stroking my chest to get in without ID and wondering just how many of the dickheads going in there were hitting on my girl. I was just about to take my break when 3 cars flew in to the car park and 6 overly large bodies flew out of the cars.

"Where is she?!" Jake was the first one to reach me.

"Inside"

"Come on then get moving" Jared growled pushing us all through the door.

We were met by hoards of people and I could see them all looking around wildly. You would think they had the common fucking sense to sniff her out. I raised my head to look at the bar and Bella was there looking so at home despite how busy it was and there was her and one other guy. She must have sensed my gaze because she looked up immediately, I offered her a small wave and she gave me that pretty smile.

"Fuck there's hundreds of women here!" Quil complained "Which one Paul? Are you sure?"

"God you guys are fucking idiots. How about we get a drink huh? I asked leading them over to the bar.

"Hey Paul" she greeted me immediately "You want a drink?"

"Sure thing sweetheart, can I just get a water and I would like to introduce you to my friends"

"Sure sure, I'll be back with your water in a sec" she said disappearing.

"Did she just say sure sure?" Quil asked "That's Jake's line"

She came back and handed me my water with a heart-stuttering smile "Service with a smile on the first day, I like it darlin'. Anyway, these are my friends but I reckon you'll already know these 3" I said dragging Jake, Quil and Embry forward.

I watched the moment they all imprinted and then waited patiently for some kind of recognition.

"Bells?" Jake finally twigged

"JAKEY" she shouted coming out from behind the bar and jumped at him "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too sweetheart, nice to have you home"

She pulled away to find another four guys practically drooling over her "Um Jakey, why are the looking at me like that?"

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, IT'S A NEW ONE FOR ME AND I'M NOT SURE ABOUT IT.**


End file.
